The present invention relates to an optical pickup and an objective lens driving apparatus comprised by an optical disk apparatus that records or reproduces information onto or from an optical disk.
An example of an objective lens driving apparatus that is used in a conventional optical disk apparatus is described in JP-A-2004-171662 (p. 4, FIG. 1). In the objective lens driving apparatus disclosed in this publication, tracking coils and focusing coils that are driving coils are attached to a lens holder that holds an objective lens. Further, one end of supporting members that support a moving part is fixed to a fixed part, and the other end is fixed to the lens holder. Tracking coils are disposed near the center on one side of the moving part, and on the other side of the moving part tracking coils are disposed on the outside.